1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric sunshade for a side window that is adapted to be mounted into a side door of a vehicle, especially to a cover opening device that opens or closes a cover automatically and simultaneously with the extending out or rolling up of a curtain of the electric sunshade.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Currently, a structure of an electric sunshade mounted into a side door of a vehicle mainly comprises a base which is mounted into the side door of the vehicle and a curtain which is disposed in the base and capable of rolling up and extending out. The curtain is driven by a curtain support rod of an electric driving mechanism. A protecting cover is disposed on a groove on the top of the base. When the curtain is driven to lift up and extend out from an inside of the base, the protecting cover can be driven to open. When the curtain is driven to roll up to the inside of the base, the protecting cover can be driven to close the groove on the top of the base.
In aforesaid structure of an electric sunshade for a side window, the protecting cover that is mounted on the top of the base can automatically open and close with the extending out and rolling up of the curtain. But the driving mechanism does not open the protecting cover before the curtain is lifted and extended, and does not close the protecting cover after the whole curtain is rolled up to the inside of the base, either. Therefore, noise is generated from a collision of the protecting cover and the curtain when the protecting cover is opening or closing and the curtain is lifting up or lowering down.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cover opening device of an electric sunshade for a side window of a vehicle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.